


Chemo

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds out he has cancer and only has a month to live. The boy's, through their devastation, remain by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemo

 

Something wasn’t right with Niall. Louis frowned and watched the boy pick at his food. It was strange to see the Irish lad not eating. But lately he hadn’t been hungry. He would tell them he was full and would refuse to eat. The younger boy had also lost weight. A lot of weight. It wasn’t right. Niall, as if sensing Louis was staring at him, frowned and pushed his plate away. 

 

"What’s wrong Louis? Why are you staring at me like that?" Shaking his head, he mumbled nothing and went back to eating. The blonde stood up and he grimaced, holding his stomach. This caught all of the boys attentions. Of course, Louis hadn’t been the only one to notice the difference with Niall. Liam frowned. 

 

"Is it your stomach again Ni? Didn’t you go to the doctors?" A forced chuckle came from Niall.

 

"Yeah. I’m fine. Just a bug." He grabbed his plate and walked into the kitchen. Tears slid down his pale and thin cheeks. Throwing the plate into the trash, he slid to the ground, sobs racking his body. Soon, he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and he looked up to see his bandmates staring down at him. Zayn knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ni..what’s wrong?" Shaking his head, Niall flung himself into Zayn’s arms and continued crying. Soon Niall calmed down and wiped away the tears. Looking up, he glanced at each of the boys, before he said the words that would change their lives.

 

"I’m dying."

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks before in late August, Niall had woken up with strange stomach pains. He flinched and grabbed  his stomach, before a wave of nausea washed over him. Running to the bathroom in the hotel room, he threw up.His drying heaving had woken the other boys and they tried to convince him to go to the doctors. Being scared and terrified of the hospital  he just waved them off and said it was a stomach bug. However, as August went by, he learnt that wasn’t the case. He kept it hidden but he was losing weight and he felt worse abdominal pain. His back started to hurt a lot and for some reason, his skin started to turn a yellowish color. So a week before they were scheduled to leave,  he had Paul take him to the hospital.It was on one of their days off and he lied to the boys and said he was going shopping for his mum. The boys let him go. A previous day, Paul had scheduled him an appointment and he now waited in the waiting room. He fiddled his fingers back and forth, as Paul walked over to him. 

 

"It will be okay." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. The Irish teen nodded, but said nothing. A friendly looking nurse then came out and called his name. As he stood up, he turned to Paul. "Will you come in with me?" Paul smiled softly at the younger boy.

 

"Of course."

 

Dr MaScott was an elderly man. His gentle voice and eyes helped calm Niall down a bit as he asked Niall what seemed to be going on. Niall told the doctor of his weight loss, strange stomach pains, loss of appetite and then proceeded to show him the strange yellowing that had appeared a week ago. Dr MaScott frowned and told Niall that he would need to take a blood sample for testing. After much convincing, Paul now held the teen’s hand as the doctor stuck a needle in the boy’s arm and started drawing his blood. 

 

"I should be able to get the results back in a couple of days Mr Horan" Dr MaScott said shaking the pale boy’s hand and then Paul’s. 

 

And he was right. Before the boy’s left New Jersey, Niall received a chilling call. 

 

"I got the results back Mr Horan."

 

"Please call me Niall… and what did they say?" There was a pause. "I think it would be best if you could come in as soon as possible." 

 

Niall paled and agreed to come in.  On August 13th Niall found out he had pancreatic cancer. And one month to live. 

 

—————

 

"What do you mean dying?" Liam shouted, standing up. Ocean blue eyes met his. 

 

"I mean that I have cancer." Shock ran through the other four boys. 

 

"W-What?" stuttered Harry. Tears welled up in Niall’s eyes again. 

 

"I found out on August 13th that I have pancreatic cancer…and that I don’t have long to live." 

 

Liam slid to the ground. “I-Isn’t there anything they can do? C-Can they treat it?” 

 

Niall shook his head and sniffled. “n-no. this type of cancer was undetectable. And it’s spread too much now.Apparently I’ve had it for months and I didn’t know. T-The symptoms didn’t start showing themselves until recently.”

 

Silence filled the room. Nobody could say anything. Niall smiled softly at the boys. “Guys…I know this might be hard, but I think I’ve come to accept this.” 

 

Louis looked shocked, as did the other boys. “How can you say that Ni?” Th blonde laughed.

 

"I feel like I already knew that I wouldn’t live past 20. And perhaps I was put here for a reason. Maybe this means something?" Harry started crying and hugged Niall.

 

Niall patted the curly hair boy’s back.  ”Hey..none of that” He looked over to the other boys. “Don’t cry over me. Let’s have fun while we can okay? I don’t want you to cry.” And the boys agreed. 

___________________

 

_Week 1_

 

Management had cancelled the tour. They had gone to all extent to keep Niall’s illness quiet. As the days grew darker, the boys would see Niall losing weight. Yet he still laughed. His laugh is what stopped them from crying.

 

_Week 2_

 

Niall grew more weak. His stomach bothered him more and yet he managed to keep the boys laughing. Whether it was a pervy joke or him just being him, he kept them laughing. Harry noticed Niall growing paler every night, but said nothing.

 

_Week 3_

Blonde hair was now dull. It was as if it lost all life and was just laying limping on a skeleton. And that was what he basically was, Zayn thought to himself as he watched Niall in the kitchen with the boys. He would pause to catch his breath and would smile at the others, to let them know he was okay. But he wasn’t. He was skinny, too skinny. You could see his ribs and now the more yellowing of what was now known as jaundice. 

 

_Week 4_

 

Louis cried himself this week. Niall could no longer move. He lost all energy and appetite. The boy couldn’t move his body without feeling pain or becoming exhausted. 

 

Week 5

 

Liam watched as the boys interacted with Niall, who lay on his hospital bed. They had moved him a few days ago when he fell and was in immense pain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he noticed the once energetic boy, lay so lifeless and yet he still was laughing. 

 

Niall closed his eyes. He knew his time was about to come. While the boys had gone out to grab something to eat, which he forced them to do, Dr MaScott had come in to talk to him. He told him that if he wanted, he could go home for the remainder of the next two weeks. Niall agreed and asked if he could have a paper and pen. Dr MaScott smiled sadly and nodded.

 

———-

 

On September 13th, 2014, Niall passed away in his sleep. A few days after being in the hospital, Dr MaScott had told the other boys that they could bring Niall home and they were happy. At 6:32 am Liam had come to check up on Niall and a weird feeling settled in his stomach as he walked into the lad’s room. Turning on the light, he saw Niall sleeping and he was smiling. Walking over to him he tried to wake him.

 

"Niall?" Nothing. Panic set in. "Niall? Come on wake up?" Liam pressed his head on the boy’s chest. No breathing. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Liam pulled the small body to his chest and sobbed and sobbed. Footsteps ran his way, but he paid no mind. His Nialler was gone. Zayn was the first to reach his side. Looking at Liam, he knew that Niall had passed. Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks and he grabbed Louis to hold him up.

 

————————-

*1 week later*

 

Friends and family gathered together in Ireland. The boys sat in the front, dressed in black suits and ties. Simon Cowell and Niall’s parents were up front as well. Maura was sobbing and clinging onto Greg. Zayn said nothing and held Liam’s hand. Harry was pale and Louis was somber. A green casket lay in front of the church. The minister came and spoke of how Niall would be missed and how it was unfair that such a young soul was taken too early. Finally he allowed people to come and talk about him. His family came up and tried to tell stories of when he was younger and how proud they were of him, when Maura broke down. Bobby and Greg had to lead her back down to a sit. Simon and the boys stood up. Simon spoke first.

 

"When Niall first auditioned for the X Factor, I couldn’t understand why. He wasn’t ready and his voice, I thought it was a joke. But his personality stood out to me. When I put him in One Direction, he became family to me. And I loved him." Simon turned away, tears falling down his cheeks, unable to finish. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and took the mic. "Tragedy has come and we all cry, but he wouldn’t want us to." Harry cried softly. Not a sound in the room. "He wouldn’t want us to waste our tears, instead he would laugh at all of us."

 

Tears welled up and he chuckled and continued as Liam rubbed his back and Louis grabbed his hand. Zayn watched and walked to grab Harry’s other hand. 

 

"N-Niall would want us to be happy and laugh. He would call us stupid and say something like ‘I’m not worth any tears, shed them somewhere else’ He didn’t realize how truly wonderful he was. I-I love you Niall!" The boys hugged each other and cried. 

 

After the ceremony, Dr MaScott watched the four friends place flowers on the teen’s casket. He walked over to them and asked to speak to them outside. 

 

"Boys..Niall wanted me to give you something. He said he wanted to wait until he had passed." Opening his jacket, he pulled out a letter and handed it to Zayn. He shook the boys hands and walked away. 

 

They decided to wait to read the letter. It was later that night when they opened it. Zayn opened the letter and looked at the letter. “Ready boys?” Liam drew closer to Zayn, as Harry did with Louis. “Ready.”

 

_Boys,_

_If you are reading this, then I must’ve already passed on. And right now you’re probably still in shock. I want you all to know that you have been the most wonderful best friends a lad could ask for. You all gave me a great journey and life. I wanted to thank you. Please tell Uncle Simon thanks for putting us together. If he hadn’t then I wouldn’t have met you lot._

_  
_

_Zayn,_

_You were always the quiet one. And I knew you were strangely protective of me. I love you man. Please don’t brood silently to yourself and let the others help you._

_  
_

_Harry,_

_Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I hated when you cried. Smile for me._

_  
_

_Louis,_

_Ah mr sarcastic. Don’t change. Continue to be your sarcastic way and continue your pranks. Be happy and do a few pranks for me ;D_

_  
_

_Liam,_

_You and I shared a room. And you were my first friend. I want you to watch over everybody, but don’t forget that sometimes you need help too. You don’t always have to be strong. Cry a little._

_  
_

_Guys, I want you to live for me. Know that I’m always watching over you. I’m living through each of you. Thank you._

_  
_

  
_  
_Zayn folded the letter up and wiped his eyes. Liam pulled him into a hug and Harry and Louis joined them. Unknown, a shadow in the background smiled softly, blue eyes sparkly. They would be okay.

 


End file.
